Lights
by Akkie-chan
Summary: Tous les jours, ces mêmes nuages, lourds de souvenirs, de quelque chose qu'Alice a oublié. Seule dans sa grande maison, elle cherche. Heureusement, ses amis sont là pour l'aider...mais cela sera-t-il suffisant? ONE-SHOT, Alice/Mirana. READ DESCRIPTION \o/


Hello tout le monde! Lisez bien la suite, sinon Clint Eastwood viendra vous mettre des baffes.  
>Le One-shot qui suit n'est pas de moi pour ce qui est du scénario, mais d'une jeune fille très talentueuse qui m'a donné la <strong>permission<strong> de le traduire en français (eh oui, j'estime qu'on n'a pas assez de bonnes histoires sur ce film à notre disposition, nous les pauvres frenchies paumés de . Suffit de comparer le nombre d'histoires écrites en anglais publiées par jour, on a une probabilité vachement inférieure à nos copains américains de trouver une histoire susceptible de nous intéresser.) Ettt j'ai tellement aimé la version anglaise de ce que vous allez lire que j'ai cru bon de le faire partager. C'est ma première "grosse traduction", et Justin Bieber seul sait à quel point c'est pas facile sur un gros texte. Rendre l'esprit d'un texte rédigé dans une autre langue, c'est plus difficile qu'on ne le croit. Parfois, on est même obligé de reformuler des phrases entières pour que ça ne sonne pas trop bizarre en français. Néanmoins, j'ai bossé dessus une nuit entière (Ma phrase fétiche de cette nuit-là, c'était d'ailleurs "Preeeeesquueee finiiiiii...". J'espère que ce sera quand même lisible, et, si possible, agréable. Mais c'est pas gagné-gagné. J'espère avoir fait justice à l'histoire originale, que j'ai vraiment trouvée merveilleuse.

Lien pour l'histoire d'origine, "The Slings and Arrows", pour les warriors que ça intéresse. (.net/s/7004618/1/The_Slings_and_Arrows)  
>J'espère en tout cas que vous aimerez cette histoire au moins autant que moi et que ma traduc' n'est pas trop bancale, afin de vous faire profiter au maximum. Bonne lecture!<p>

* * *

><p>Le ciel, depuis le matin, n'avait cessé de paraître plus sombre et plus inquiétant. Il ressemblait désormais à la mer s'écrasant sur le rivage, déferlant sur la grève et laissant passer incessament l'écume blanche des nuages qu'il transportait. Un temps inhabituel pour une soirée de printemps non moins étrange, qui avait quelque chose de perturbant, et qui rendait l'air lourd de mélancolie. Alice leva les yeux des papiers qui gisaient entre ses mains et, de la chaise de son jardin, regarda les nuages noirs passer lentement dans le ciel. Ils la troublaient, traînant dans leur sillage des lambeaux de souvenirs, des souvenirs qui refusaient de faire surface.<p>

« Tiens tiens, ne serait-ce pas Alice ? »

Alice se retourna, la bouche grande ouverte. « Mc Twisp ? »

Elle était tout à fait incapable de se rappeler la dernière fois qu'elle avait songé à l'animal. Son voyage en Chine lui avait pris un an et demi de sa vie, et elle ignorait combien de temps avait bien pu passer depuis son retour – des mois, des années peut-être.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Est-ce que tout va bien, à Underland ? » Underland ? Elle hésita, prise d'une soudaine perte de mémoire. Où étaient donc partis ses souvenirs, ceux d'un lieu qui, elle en était certaine, avait été un jour débordant de magie ? N'était-ce pourtant pas _son_ Wonderland ?

« Ne t'occupe pas de nous, Alice. Je suis juste venu voir si tu allais bien. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? »

Rien ne lui vint. « Je ne sais pas. Je ne parviens pas à me souvenir de ce à quoi je me suis occupée hier. Si j'ai fait quelque chose, du moins. » Une légère étincelle fit trembler son cœur.

Le lapin s'en aperçut. « Oui ? De quoi te rappelles-tu exactement, Alice ? »

« Eh bien… » Une innommable sensation la frappa, très brève, mais elle s'en détacha bien vite, malgré elle. Alice se rassit, et il lui vint vaguement quelque chose, quelque chose qui avait un rapport certain avec le thé. « Du thé…oui…je crois que je me souviens de quelque chose en lien avec le thé. Que dirais-tu de te joindre à moi pour en prendre une tasse, Nivens ? »

« Oh oui, une belle tasse serait la bienvenue, à l'heure qu'il est. »

« Rejoins-moi dans la véranda, tu veux ? »

Le lapin sautilla à la suite d'Alice. « Tu as une très belle maison, Alice. »

Elle haussa doucement les épaules. « Il s'agit seulement d'un petit cottage. Mais peut-être un peu grand pour une personne. »

« Drôle de temps, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Alice leva les yeux vers les nuages, et son cœur la fit trembler à nouveau. « Un peu sinistre, puisque tu me le demandes. »

Mc Twisp but une petite gorgée de thé. « Est-ce que tu te souviens de ton retour de Chine ? »

La jeune fille posa sa tasse. « En tout cas, je ne me souviens pas t'avoir dit que je m'y étais rendue. »

« Ca n'a pas de sens, ma chère. Qui d'autre aurait donc pu me l'avoir dit ? »

Alice, à son tour, but un peu de thé. « Dans ce cas, tu as sans doute raison. »

* * *

><p>Quelques jours après la surprenante visite, Alice s'était installée dans le boudoir de la maison pour lire une page particulièrement inintéressante du <em>Journal de Londres<em>, quand un coup à la porte la fit sursauter. « Pourriez-vous vous en occuper, Beatrice ? »

Le coup retentit à nouveau, et toujours pas de réponse. « Beatrice ? »

Alice replia le quotidien et se leva, agacée par ce manque évident d'assistance, qui n'aurait jamais pu avoir lieu avant que ses parents ne meurrent. Elle se saisit de la poignée de porte. « Oui ? »

« Je vous souhaite le bonsoir, ma chère Alice. »

La jeune fille se retrouva la bouche grande ouverte, une fois de plus. « Chapelier ? »

« Oh non, non, non, jeune demoiselle. Je ne suis plus chapelier depuis longtemps ! Tu peux désormais m'appeler par le prénom que l'on m'a donné, Tarrant. » Le chapelier s'inclina avant d'être brusquement tiré dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.

« Comment vas-tu ? Oh, mon Dieu, cela fait tellement longtemps. Je t'en prie, je t'en prie, entre ! » Alice s'écarta pour laisser entrer Tarrant. Elle prit sa veste et la pendit dans le placard. Alice se retourna, et crut voir pour la première fois l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. « Tu as changé. »

En effet, si les miracles finissaient par arriver, on aurait pu dire que c'eût été le cas pour Tarrant. Ses yeux ne luisaient plus de l'étincelle de folie à laquelle elle avait été habituée. Ils étaient d'un brun profond, et brillaient d'un air qui avait un petit quelque chose de digne. Ses cheveux roux impossibles à maîtriser n'étaient plus, remplacés par une coupe de cheveux qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler celle qu'Hamish avait un jour portée.

« Le temps finit toujours par guérir toutes les blessures, n'est-ce pas, Alice ? »

Alice hocha la tête. « Bien sûr, bien sûr. Je suis tellement contente de te revoir ! » Mais son sourire s'évanouit aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Tarrant rajusta son chapeau. « Qu'y a-t-il, Alice ? »

Sa bouche se tordit légèrement lorsqu'elle sentit un souvenir tenter de remonter désespérément à la surface. « Je ne sais pas. Il me semble avoir oublié quelque chose. »

Le chapelier acquiesça. « Quelque chose d'important, peut-être ? »

Alice secoua la tête. « Je ne parviens pas à me rappeler. Ca ne doit pas être si important que ça. Mais vois quelle hôtesse je fais ! Est-ce qu'une tasse de thé te tenterait, Chapelier ?»

Tarrant enveloppa les épaules d'Alice de son bras et l'emmena jusqu'à la cuisine, semblant savoir, d'instinct, où se trouvait la pièce. « Maintenant, ma chère Alice, parle-moi un peu de tes exploits en Chine ! »

Alice se tourna pour regarder le jeune homme. « Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir dit que… ? »

Le Chapelier se saisit des tasses posées sur le plateau et les disposa sur la table. « Me dire quoi ? »

« Que j'étais partie en Chine. Laisse tomber. Que penses-tu d'aller nous asseoir au salon ? »

« C'est une belle nuit, je pense que nous ferions mieux de nous installer sur la véranda. »

« Oh, bien sûr. »

Tarrant but lentement une gorgée de thé et cala son dos contre le dossier de la chaise. « Les nuages sont revenus. »

Alice suivit son regard et remarqua les nuages à l'horizon, gigantesques fantômes qui semblaient rouler dans le ciel. « C'est bizarre, il n'y avait pas un nuage, ce matin. » Il y avait quelque chose dans ces nuages qui suppliait Alice de se rappeler, mais qui continuait de deumeurer évasif, fuyant.

Le Chapelier agita sa main devant lui. « I felt ye pass bad, you no good… »

Le chat du Cheshire se matérialisa à côté de Tarrant. « Je ne faisais que me demander combien de temps cela prendrait. »

Alice fut à deux doigts de cracher son thé. « Chess ? »

Le chat flotta jusqu'à elle et enroula sa queue autour de la tête de la jeune fille. « C'est bien moi, trésor. Et ce bras ? »

L'intéressée ressentit un picotement dans le haut de son bras droit. Les cicatrices semblaient bien plus prononcées à présent qu'elles ne l'étaient la veille. Alice fronça les sourcils. « C'est étrange. Elles ne m'avaient pas fait mal depuis des années. »

Le chat jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Tarrant. « Ne te fais pas de bile, trésor. Je pense que j'apprécierais beaucoup une tasse de thé. »

Alice lui en versa une et se rassit dans son propre siège. « C'est fantastique, j'avais perdu l'espoir de vous revoir un jour. »

Tarrant eut l'air surpris. « Et pourquoi cela, Alice ? »

La jeune fille secoua lentement la tête. « Je…je ne sais pas. J'ai juste l'impression que cela fait une éternité que je vis seule dans ce cottage, sans aucune compagnie. »

Chess fit glisser une griffe sur la porcelaine de sa tasse. « L'éternité, c'est long, n'est-ce pas trésor ? »

Alice sourit. « Oh oui, ça l'est. »

* * *

><p>Alice resta encore quelques heures en compagnie de ses invités avant de prendre congé d'eux. Mais tout cela datait d'une semaine déjà, et à l'instant présent, Alice se tenait debout, face à son miroir, brossant ses cheveux. Elle posa son peigne et observa son reflet. Elle le jurait de sa vie, elle était incapable de se rappeler son âge. Mais elle ne devait pas être très âgée, puisque ses joues étaient restées roses et qu'aucune boucle grise n'avait fait son apparition dans ses cheveux. Faute de mieux, elle aurait pu dire qu'elle était à un tournant de sa vie – s'accrochant à sa jeunesse.<p>

« Ne t'inquiète donc pas Alice, tu es juste dans un mauvais jour. » Elle se trouva idiote, et descendit les escaliers pour se rendre dans le jardin.

Il était tout juste midi et demi lorsqu'Alice leva les yeux et remarqua, à nouveau, les lourds nuages gris qui traversaient le ciel. Ils remuaient quelque chose en elle, comme un mauvais rêve – ou plutôt un cauchemar, et elle ne parvenait pas à se débarasser de l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas. Vraiment pas du tout.

« Alice ! »

La jeune fille blonde sursauta au son de la petite voix. « Qui est là ? »

« Ici, ma Grande ! »

Alice baissa les yeux et aperçut Mallymkun, dressée devant elle, un énorme sourire étirant son petit museau. Elle s'agenouilla et posa la main sur la terre humide, invitant la petite Souris à monter.

Mally courut et monta sur le bras d'Alice, se nichant sur son épaule. « Oh Alice, c'est tellement bon de te revoir ! »

Alice tourna la tête vers la Souris et reprit sa place sur son siège. « Toi aussi, petite Mally. On dirait que je suis très populaire, non ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Eh bien, d'abord Nivens, puis Chess et le Chapelier. Est-ce que tout le monde s'est mis en tête de venir me voir, à Wonderland? » Alice baissa les yeux vers ses mains et fronça les sourcils. Wonderland…tout le monde…quelqu'un…elle…Alice ferma les yeux en s'efforçant de retenir ce qui continuait désespérément de lui échapper. Il y avait ce quelque chose, au bord de ses pensées, qui continuait de se cacher dans l'ombre de sa mémoire. Quelque chose, tout au bord, - qui frôlait les frontières de la réalité, elle en était certaine – mais elle ne parvenait pas encore tout à fait à s'en saisir.

Mais l'étrange impression s'évapora tout à coup aussi soudainnement qu'elle avait fait son apparition, et elle se sentit à nouveau elle-même. « Viens, petite Mally, prends une tasse de thé. »

Alice resta en compagnie de Mally jusqu'à la fin de la journée avant de lui proposer de passer la nuit au cottage. La Souris refusa l'offre d'Alice et s'en alla rapidement, sans nulle promesse de retour.

* * *

><p>Mais un mois avait déjà passé depuis cette visite. Alice posa brutalement sa tasse et se mit à trembler. Sans même regarder, elle sut que les nuages gris étaient revenus, et elle avait désormais peur d'aller dehors et de se rendre dans son jardin. En fait, la simple idée de le faire lui donnait le vertige, comme quelqu'un le serait avant de tomber gravement malade. Elle commençait à trembler plus fort quand des coups légers frappés à la porte la tirèrent de ses pensées.<p>

Alice ouvrit la porte et se figea, son cœur se débrida, et elle porta la main à ses lèvres. « Oh, Seigneur. »

La Reine Blanche sourit, puis fit la révérence. « Bonjour, ma douce Alice. »

Le temps sembla soudain s'arrêter, et la vue de Mirana sur le pas de sa propre porte retentit en elle comme un véritable coup de tonnerre. Sans même s'en aperçevoir, elle tomba à genoux sur le sol. « Mirana ? »

La Reine s'agenouilla à son tour en face d'Alice, et prit les mains de la jeune fille dans les siennes. « Oui, c'est bien moi, ma chère Alice. J'ai fini par venir te voir à mon tour. »

Le peu de présence d'esprit auquel Alice s'était accrochée jusque là vola soudainnement en éclats, puis, s'abandonnant contre son aînée, nouant ses bras autour de son corps, elle éclata en sanglots. « Vous m'avez tellement manqué, ma…oh, Mirana ! »

La Reine Blanche se blottit tout contre la jeune fille, cherchant à chasser sa tristesse comme s'il se fût agi de la sienne. « Tout ira bien, maintenant, ma princesse. Je suis enfin là. Tu n'as plus besoin de t'inquiéter, tout est fini désormais. »

Alice se nicha contre la Reine Blanche jusqu'à ce que ses sanglots se calment, et elle put enfin regarder le visage de sa bien-aimée. « Où étiez-vous ? »

Mirana sortit un mouchoir de la poche de sa robe et essuya les larmes d'Alice. « Ca n'a plus d'importance, maintenant, Alice, c'est fini. »

Alice hoqueta. « Qu'est-ce qui est fini ? »

La Reine les remit toutes deux aisément sur pied, continuant de passer sa main au bas du dos d'Alice. « Est-ce que tu viendrais avec moi pour une promenade, Alice ? »

Alice hésita. « Mais…tout le monde vous verra. Et les nuages… »

Mirana caressa la joue de la jeune fille. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec les nuages ? »

« Ils me font peur. »

« Je te promets de ne jamais lâcher ta main. Est-ce que cela fait une différence ? »

Alice sourit et se saisit doucement de la main de la Reine. « Oui. Merci. »

Mirana ouvrit la porte et conduisit Alice hors de sa maison, raffermissant sa prise lorsqu'elles abordèrent la rue.

Alice, aux aguets, se rendit compte que personne ne faisait attention à elles alors qu'elles descendaient, main dans la main, l'une des rues de Londres. « Je ne comprends pas. Personne ne vous remarque, ma Reine. »

La Reine Blanche sourit. « Et pourquoi le devraient-ils, Alice ? »

« Eh bien, vous êtes vêtue d'une manière quelque peu différente de la leur. »

« Mais, toi aussi. »

Alice baissa les yeux et remarqua pour la première fois qu'elle ne portait plus ses vêtements, mais à leur place, l'armure d'Underland. Elle s'arrêta, et lança un regard incrédule à sa souveraine. « Que se passe-t-il, Mirana ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Encore un peu, Alice, et tu comprendras tout. »

La jeune fille refusa de bouger, et la peur lui serra le cœur. « Je pense que je préfèrerais retourner à la maison, maintenant. »

Mirana prit à nouveau sa main. « S'il te plaît, Alice. Je te demande de me faire confiance, rien qu'une fois de plus. »

Alice fronça à nouveau les sourcils et retira vivement sa main de celle de Mirana. « Que voulez-vous dire par là ? »

La Reine Blanche attira Alice à elle et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. Le baiser devint plus profond, et toutes deux soupirèrent doucement au contact perdu depuis longtemps. Mirana détacha finalement ses lèvres de celles de son Champion, et posa son front sur celui de la jeune fille. « Tout ira bien, je te le promets. »

Alice acquiesça, et une fois de plus, prit la main de Mirana dans la sienne. Mais cette fois, ses yeux restèrent rivés sur la Reine Blanche alors qu'elles se frayaient un chemin le long de la rue. Et elle ne quitta pas non plus sa Reine des yeux lorsque celle-çi tourna au coin de la rue suivante, aboutissant à cet endroit froid, hérissé de dalles de pierres dépassant du sol.

La Reine Blanche se retourna et fit face à Alice, s'adressant à elle d'une voix qui se voulait infiniment rassurante. « Est-ce que tu regarderas à terre en même temps que moi ? »

Alice ne put qu'hocher la tête, et suivit les yeux de Mirana lorsque son regard tomba sur l'une des pierres froides. Pour une raison inconnue, son nom était gravé sur la pierre, allant de pair avec des dates qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle leva les yeux vers la jeune femme. « Quand ? » Ce n'était qu'un murmure.

La Reine Blanche passa un bras autour de la taille d'Alice. « En Chine, mon amour. Tu n'es jamais revenue. »

Alice se figea. « Non… »

Mirana la serra davantage. « Je t'ai attendue une éternité, jusqu'à ce que les hauts murs de Marmoreal ne tombent en ruine, jusqu'à ce que les souvenirs se fanent, et que les montagnes ne retournent à la terre. »

Alice tomba à genoux, emportant Mirana avec elle. « Ce n'est pas vrai…comment… »

« Je ne connais pas les détails, Alice. Je sais juste que ta sœur a recueilli ton corps pour l'enterrer içi.»

« Comment pourrais-je vous toucher si je suis morte ! »

Mirana laissa tendrement glisser sa main de la joue de son Champion. « Oh, Alice… »

La vérité s'insinua lentement entre ses os, dans tout son être, la laissant sanglotante et désemparée. « Non, non… »

« Oui, Alice, nous sommes tous morts, chacun d'entre nous – Tarrant, Mally, les Jumeaux – tout le monde est parti dans l'au-delà. Sauf toi. »

« Si il existe des lieux où les gens se punissent eux-même – et il doit en exister - , tu t'es cachée, tu as fui la mort, Alice, et je ne peux pas supporter plus longtemps d'être sans toi. C'est pourquoi je les ai envoyés, pour te retrouver, pour comprendre pourquoi tu continuais d'être perdue alors que tu aurais dû être à mes côtés. »

Alice luttait désespérément pour comprendre. « Ma maison ? »

« Elle n'est pas réelle, Alice, tu t'es emprisonnée de ton propre chef dans un endroit que tu étais certaine de détester. »

Alice acquiesça, et après une éternité – du moins c'est ce qu'il sembla – elle sentit la certitude l'envahir, se poser enfin sur elle comme un voile. Elle fut enlevée à elle-même, conduite dans une autre réalité, une réalité qui n'était pas liée aux vicissitudes et aux inquiétudes de la vie, dans un endroit où la douleur, le doute et la peur n'existaient pas.

* * *

><p><em>Et un champion chevauchait, monté sur un fier destrier, à travers les collines d'Underland où une Reine Blanche attendait.<em>

_Et Alice mit pied à terre, resplendissante dans son armure – le bouclier dans son dos, l'épée sur sa hanche – et s'avança à grands pas, confiante, vers la femme en blanc. Alice s'arrêta à un pas de Mirana et s'inclina._

_Elle sourit. « Ma Reine. »_

_Mirana glissa ses bras autour du cou de la jeune fille, puis l'embrassa. « Mon Champion. »_


End file.
